


Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Expanding Arc

by GoonInTheLagoonOfGoons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonInTheLagoonOfGoons/pseuds/GoonInTheLagoonOfGoons
Summary: Sensing Zarc obtaining the power of Pendulum Summoning in Yuya Sakaki, Ray enables her Standard counterpart Yuzu Hiragi to obtain Pendulum cards of her own.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu watches as Yuya performs the worlds first Pendulum Summon. A voice speaks to hear from inside her heart and unknown to her, a new power has reached her deck.

Yuzu Hiragi stood amongst the spectators as she watched her close childhood friend Yuya Sakaki fight against the champion Strong Ishijima. His powerful Odd-Eyes Dragon was just wiped out by Battleguard King and with 5000 ATK it seems like there is no hope for Yuya to turn things around. Yuya stares at the ground and Yuzu can feel his sadness despite the distance. For years Yuya had been teased as the son of Yusho Sakaki, the man who ran away before he could become the champion of the world. This duel was Yuya’s way of defending his father’s honor, and to finally set himself free from the pain he experienced. Yuya suddenly looked up, determination drawn all over his face.

“Swing, pendulum! More and more!”

Yuya’s cards started to shine, and unknown to Yuzu the deck in her pocket started to shine. The cards inside began to change, but she wouldn’t notice these changes until much later. Yuya held out two of his cards in his fingers.

“With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!”

Yuya’s field lit up with two blue columns. Monsters rose from the ground and filled the columns, each with a number underneath. The stadium fell silent as Yuya continued to explain.

“I can now summon monsters with Level 2 through 7 at the same time!”

_Multiple monsters at the same time!?_

Yuzu could barely believe what she was hearing, but as Yuya finished his chant 3 lights appeared from the sky and hit the ground to become different monsters. She recognized 2 of them, but the third one looked like his Odd-Eyes Dragon. This time it was much larger and had the name Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya quickly finished off Strong Ishijima, his Pendulum cards making it impossible for him to be stopped. As he declared his victory Yuya stood in a daze as the crowd began to cheer his victory.

_He loves the cheering, doesn’t he? I used to love cheering too, but that was a long time ago._

Yuzu heard a voice ring out in her head, it sounded a lot like her own but there was something more to it. Stepping back she walked into Yuya’s mother Yoko, who gave her a puzzled look.

“Yuzu dear, is something wrong?”

Yuzu wasn’t really sure what to say, but knew that Yuya’s victory was much more important right now.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just surprised is all.” Yuya finally snapped out of his daze and everything was explained to him. Yuzu cheered along with everyone else but couldn’t help but think that the events of the duel were so odd.

_I’m just glad it was this one that got the power._


	2. Just a Friendly Duel

                Since the day of Yuya’s duel against Strong Ishijima, Yuzu’s world started spinning faster and faster. Everywhere she went, people crowded around her to get a glimpse of Yuya, asking about the Pendulum Summon he had discovered. Quite honestly, it was nice seeing Yuya smile for a change.  A real smile, not the kind of smile he wore for the last three years. Still she couldn’t help but notice Yuya getting a little too into the cheering crowds. Maybe it was just jealousy, but it made her worry, a lot.

_A teenage boy getting a swelled head isn’t anything to get too concerned about. Just keep an eye on him in case he gets ahead of himself._

                The voice in her head seemed to be very critical of Yuya, and ever since Yuya’s duel it would talk to her about Yuya whenever he was around. Arriving at You Show after school, they were met with a crowd of eager and excited children. They all chanted as they saw Yuya walk through the doors.  
  
“PENDULUM! PENDULUM!”

                Yuya’s popularity had reached You Show Duel School too and many wanted to apply, hoping that they would also learn the secret of Pendulum Summoning. Yuya hadn’t dueled again since that day, so Yuzu was curious about it too. Something about it just intrigued her, and she could feel her own deck aching to see it too. With all these excited kids, the perfect opportunity arose to see it up close.

“I active the Action Field, Plain Plain!”

                Yuzu rose her hand to the air as the Action Field formed around her. The new Solid Vision system provided by LEO Corporation was quite impressive. Much better than the old vision that she, I mean, that accidently broke. The duel began as Yuya made his opening move, but Yuzu wasn’t watching. Instead she stared at her opening hand. They looked like some of her cards, but they were different. They were now green on the bottom like Spell cards, there were now numbers under the artwork with additional effects. She wasn’t sure what they were but they did look a lot like the cards Yuya had used to Pendulum Summon.

_They’re called Pendulum Monsters. Do you know how to use them?_

  
“….UZU!!!!”

  
                Annoyed yelling broke Yuzu’s concentration as she watched Yuya sitting in place on Hip Hippo. The crowd watching them gave her an angry look ash she realized that it was now her turn. Her cheeks pink with embarrassment, she tried to shake it off as she officially started her turn.  
  
“My turn, draw!”

                Another one of those cards, she now had 3 in her hand, including her own ace monster. Or at least what looked like her ace monster. She thought back to Yuya’s duel, she watched it multiple times at home for the last few days.

_Low scale then a high scale. Summon monsters with Levels in between, that’s what Yuya said._

                It was nice hearing her own voice in her head for a change. Yuzu held two of her new cards in front of her Duel Disk. Gasps came from the spectators as they recognized Yuzu’s movements. Yuya’s face had sunken as he realized that it wasn’t just him that could do it, but his longtime friend. The voice rang out in Yuzu’s head and she felt compelled to repeat what it was saying.

**“Using Scale 1 Baritone the Melodious Songstress and Scale 9 Alto the Melodious Songstress, I set the Pendulum Scale!”**

                Sliding the two cards onto the edges of her Duel Disk, rainbow lettering appeared. PENDULUM. The crowd started to cheer as two blue columns appeared at Yuzu’s side. Two small fairies floated in the middle, twirling around as the numbers 1 and 9 appeared beneath them.

**“I can now Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 8.”**

                The crowd’s excitement could hardly be contained as a light appeared above Yuzu’s head. Yuya’s expression had sunk even further as they began to chant.

“PENDULUM! PENDULUM! PENDULUM!”

**“Heart of the universe, beat along with my music on this stage. Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!”**

                The light expanded into a portal and 2 lights emerged. As they struck the ground two fairies had appeared and elegantly landed in front of Yuzu.

“Aria the Melodious Diva, and Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!”

                Yuzu couldn’t believe she had done it so naturally. This is what a Pendulum Summon felt like. It was so exhilarating and inviting, she wished she could share this emotion with everyone. But as she looked over at Yuya, that emotion quickly went away.

“Yuzu….how could you…I….I…”

                Yuya was sitting in place again, more upset than surprised at what Yuzu had done. For the last couple of days he had felt special. That finally after all these years, he had something to call his own. Something that made him great. And in just a few days he had already been replaced.

“….Yuya….”

                Yuzu wanted to stop everything and talk but the yelling of the crowd was telling her to do something else. Getting caught up in the heat of the moment, she decided to simply continue with the duel.

_This is for the best, you’ll see._

“Battle Phase! Aria attacks Performapal Hip Hippo.”

                Rising to the sky, Aria let out a soft breath. It shot out like a bullet at Yuya who continued to sit in place, unaware of Yuzu’s actions. Gongenzaka was yelling from the control room, banging on the window. Aya and Futoshi tried pulling him back but his voice bellowed throughout the arena.

“Snap out of it Yuya!!!”

                As if by instinct Yuya nudged at Hip Hippo, it jetted away from Aria’s attack as Yuya guided it to a bush. He swiped at the leaves and pulled out a card.

“Got an Action Card! I activate…wait why won’t it activate!?”

                His Duel Disk was not accepting his Action Card, letting out a loud beeping sound each time he tried to insert it.

“Baritone the Melodious Songstress’ Pendulum Effect! When my Fairy-Type monster attacks my opponents monster, they can’t activate Spell or Trap effects until the end of the Damage Step! Hip Hippo can’t escape!”

                Yuzu felt this surge of confidence as she quickly gained the upper hand in the duel. Without Action Cards to protect him, Yuya's go to strategy was over. Aria’s attack finally reached Hip Hippo, blowing it and Yuya apart.

Yuya LP: 4000 -> 3200

“Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, attack Yuya directly!”

“Well this time I have no monster, so you have no Pendulum Effect. I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Your monsters attack is negated.”

                Yuya slid the Action Card into the Duel Disk and rolled out of the way of Mozarta’s attack. Setting a card facedown, Yuzu’s turn was over. It was his turn for a counter attack.


	3. Pendulum vs Pendulum

                 Knocked to the ground Yuya looked over to see the crowd staring at Yuzu. She managed to Pendulum Summon too, he couldn't believe that Yuzu had also obtained this power. She was modestly waving to the crowd as her Pendulum Monsters twirled around in their blue columns. Clapping his hands together he called the crowd over to him.

“Ok everyone, it’s showtime! My turn, I draw!”

                Yuya’s own hand had two Pendulum monsters. But watching Yuzu perform her Pendulum Summon, he realized that he would not be able to perform it with the cards he was holding. His best chance was to try and get a new hand.

                “I activate the Spell Card, Performapal Recasting. I reveal Performapal Sword Fish, and Performapal Whip Snake which are waiting in my hand, but then I shuffle them into my deck to draw 3 new cards. One for each monster I shuffled back in, along with a nice bonus card.”

                Yuya drew his new hand, which revealed 2 Pendulum Monsters to him now. He hadn’t seen one of them before, but he felt like he already knew how to use it. Like Yuzu he held out two Pendulum monsters in his fingers. The crowd cheered again, and it was nice for Yuya to hear cheering for him this time.

“Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!”

                Just like in his previous duel, Stargazer and Timegazer rose from the blue columns and sat there above their numbers 1 and 8.

“Now I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7 at the same time. Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monsters!”

                An image of Yuya’s pendulum went back and forth as he chanted and in a flash of lights his own monsters swarmed the field.

“Level 2 Performapal Sword Fish and Level 5 Performapal Partnaga both in Defense Position. Finally my powerful partner Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!”

                The crowd applauded as Yuya also performed a Pendulum Summon. The world’s first Pendulum vs Pendulum duel taking place in such a small place with a limited crowd.

“Performapal Partnaga’s effect! When this card is Special Summoned a monster I control increases its ATK by 300 points for each Performapal monster I control. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon increases its ATK by 600.”

                Partnaga wrapped itself around Sword Fish and Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes roared as its attack rose. Partnaga released and slinked back into its original position.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 -> 3100

“Performapal Sword Fish’s effect! I decrease the ATK of a monster my opponent controls, of course I pick Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!”

                Sword Fish multiplied into smaller version of itself which launched themselves at Mozarta. They barely missed her but her body became smaller.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 -> 2000

“Performapal Partnaga doesn’t allow Level 5 or lower Monsters to declare an attack. Battle Phase! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Mozarta!”

                With a jump Yuya was now on the back of his dragon. Together they ran straight for Yuzu and her monsters. Odd-Eyes launched itself into the air, flames bursting from the mouth in a spiral that showered down onto Mozarta.

“Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon’s effect, when this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster, damage is doubled! Reaction Force!”

                The flames expanded and struck Yuzu as Mozarta faded away in the flames.

Yuzu: 4000 -> 1800 LP

                  Yuzu's father Shuzo watched as the duel had shifted into Yuya's favor. The spectators murmured as Yuzu's Life Points dropped. Yuzu's Pendulum Monster didn't even last until her next turn, were they really all that then, or can only a Pendulum beat other Pendulums?

“Yuzu’s Pendulum Monster was destroyed? What happens now?”

                Yuya was smiling as others in the crowd cheered on his play.

“That’s more like it Yuya.” Gongenzaka muttered in the control room.

                Yuzu despite losing her ace monster was not discouraged at all, she was actually having fun in this duel. Yuya was smiling now and that smile was just so infectious.

“My turn then, draw.”

                Her Duel Disk signified that she could Pendulum Summon again but something else was blinking, her Extra Deck. Yuzu never used her Extra Deck, she wasn’t even sure how to use it. She had never learned to, and she had heard that LDS monopolized those teachings. But here it was, something in her Extra Deck.

_Oh, that's right you don't know about this do you? Well here's something fun.._

“Once again, I Pendulum Summon! Canon the Melodious Diva! And now…”

                Her Extra Deck opened to reveal a card inside. She grabbed it and showed it to Yuya. Mozarta’s card, a Pendulum Monster, and she slammed it down on the Duel Disk.

“From my Extra Deck, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra returns to the duel!”

                Mozarta reappeared from the light and waved her arms as Canon was summoned alongside her. Everyone was surprised to learn the additional power of Pendulum Monsters. They don’t go to the Graveyard, but instead go to the Extra Deck where they can be Pendulum Summoned again. Yuzu winked at the crowd as she continued with her move.

“Canon the Melodious Diva’s effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can change the Battle Position of a monster on the field! I choose Performapal Partnaga!”

                Canon giggled as she moved towards Partnaga and danced with it, changing it to Attack Position.

“Battle Phase! Mozarta the Melodious Diva attacks Performapal Partnaga!”

                Yuya didn’t move from his spot, knowing that Baritone wouldn’t allow him to activate any Action Cards to protect himself. Yuzu on the other hand ran right past him and scooped up and Action Card.

“Just because you can’t use Action Cards to stop me doesn’t mean you should stop trying to get them! I activate the Action Spell: Good Company! Until the end of my turn a monster I control gains 400 ATK for each other monster of the same Type I control!”

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 -> 3400

                Mozarta waved her baton and shot out a gust of air from her piano wings which slammed into Partnaga, blasting it to bits.

Yuya: 3200 -> 300

“I activate the Trap, Melodious Illusion! Maestra can now declare a second attack this turn. Maestra attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!”

“Graceful Wave!”

                Odd-Eyes was taken away in a gust of wind and Yuya yelled as he was blown away again.

Yuya: 300 -> 0000

YUZU WIN

_Looks like you're more than a match for him then. I'm glad._

                The crowd just stared at Yuzu who was astounded by her own victory. They began to crowd around the door waiting for either duelist to get out. Yuzu shook her head at her father, who understood that now wasn’t the time. With disappointed murmurs and groans, many of the students left the school except for one.

                Yuya layed on the floor of the arena, goggles covering his eyes. Yuzu recognized this side of Yuya, one that didn’t laugh or make jokes, one that really didn’t do much of anything. She approached and sat by his side.

“Yuya, I honestly don’t understand what's going on myself. These cards just appeared in my deck, they’re in your deck too aren’t they?”

                Yuya popped his deck out of the Duel Disk and handed it to Yuzu. As she went through the cards, she noticed quite a few of Yuya’s cards had changed. She recognized the artwork of the monsters from watching Yuya duel most of his life, but they all had the Pendulum Scales she saw on her own cards along with the green bottom. She returned his deck as Yuya finally stood up and walked away.

“Hey! Come back here Yuya, we’re not done talking about this.”

                Yuya turned back and looked at Yuzu and just shook his head. With the others approaching to console him he ran the other way, out of the school. Yuzu stood there, confused and worried as Yuya’s footsteps were now too far to hear.


	4. Heart to Heart

           Yuzu had gone after Yuya a short while after he left. Her father insisted that he would be fine on his own, but Yuzu knew him better than that. She ran towards the Duel Stadium where Yuya had dueled Ishijima. There was a bridge that connected to the mainland and that was where she found him. He was still wearing his goggles and was just looking out over the water, his pendulum gripped in his hand.

"Your mother told me you'd be here. She'll probably talk to you when you get home, but maybe we should talk first."

           Yuya looked in Yuzu’s direction but didn’t take off his goggles. He moved over for Yuzu to sit next to him. She reached out her hand but he moved away from her this time and looked in the other direction.

"What is there to talk about?"

           Yuzu could hear a sniffling in Yuya’s voice. Not wanting to call attention to it, she continued.

"Well I think the obvious would be how you walked off so suddenly."

"Things suddenly happening seems to be a trend in my life."

            That was very true, the events of the last few days were a roller coaster to say the least.

"I want to understand what you're feeling Yuya, but if you're just going to be sarcastic or run away then I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You're my closest friend, and I wanted that duel to be a special moment for both of us, but it wasn't."

“Well I don’t really know what you expect me to say Yuzu. I thought that Pendulum Summoning was just for me. That it was my thing, but now to know someone else has it. It makes me feel…like nothing.”

           Yuzu could understand what Yuya was talking about. The last three years were troubling times to say the least. She wasn’t sure that Pendulum Summoning could fill the void left by his father’s disappearance, but there wasn’t anything they could do now.

“Yuya, did you really want to just keep Pendulums to yourself? Would you really be ok with keeping that kind of fun just in your duels?”

“But you saw how they reacted to it, they loved the Pendulum Summon. They loved me…”

“Yuya, you don’t need them to love you. You need to love you. And besides, they’ll react that way now because it’s new. But what about later? Eventually others will want to Pendulum Summon too, and they’ll look at you with resentment.”

             Yuya tried to retort but looking at the serious look in Yuzu’s eyes, he knew that she was right. There were already rumors that the Pendulum Summon he used was a trick used to beat the champion. Even if he didn’t know where these cards came from, he knew they didn’t belong to only him. That wasn’t what Duel Monsters was about.

“…..but what do I do now?”

“You keep going, duel your way and I’ll duel my way. We’ll figure this whole mess out, together.”

            Yuzu stood up to leave but she paused for a second. “Now before I forget, I’m still mad at you.” Yuya looked up to see her holding her paper fan over her head. He flinched but felt a slight tap on his forehead. The fan was covering his eyes but he didn’t feel any stinging. As she brought it back to her, Yuzu giggled at the confused boy.

“That’s for running off. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

          Headed back home, Yuzu turned around to see Yuya finally remove his goggles. He wiped his eyes and started to head the other way to his home. She felt a nice surge of happiness in her heart and the voice seemed to share that happiness.

_It’s nice getting to see him as a friend instead of an enemy._

         The following days brought in some interesting new people into their lives. Sawatari Shingo, a student from LDS attempted to steal Yuya’s Pendulum cards. He in fact managed to Pendulum Summon himself. Had Yuya not seen Yuzu Pendulum Summon the day before, then he might have been distracted during the duel but he faced it with little trouble and easily defeated Sawatari. When he tried to use force to get those cards instead, a new friend intervened.

         Sora Shiunin was a cheerful boy, who seemed very taken with Yuya to say the least. Following him everywhere until Yuya finally agreed to duel him. At first it seemed like Yuya would have an easy time with an inexperienced Sora, but he had surprised everyone when he revealed his Polymerization card.

“Become one and reveal your new form! Fusion Summon!”

         Sora’s Extra Deck crackled with electricity as the monsters on his field melded into a spiral of light. He pulled out a purple card from his Extra Deck and flung it onto the Duel Disk.

“Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!”

           Sora’s Fusion Monster was a bit strange to say the least, its appearance certainly started Yuzu a bit and it had frightened Ayu to hold onto her. Despite this, she couldn’t help by be intrigued by what had just happened. Usually to get out a powerful monster, she had to Tribute Summon a monster from her hand which wasn’t always as reliable as she would hope. Pendulum Summoning certainly did make things easier, but seeing how powerful Sora’s Fusion Monster was peaked her curiosity.

_Bringing monsters together always has powerful results, sometimes more than you’re ready for._

              Sora quickly got the advantage in the duel and managed to destroy Yuya’s Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya watched as his favorite monster was destroyed and left him alone on the field.

“Yuya’s monster can just be returned to the field, right? I don’t understand why he’s upset.”

_That boy has such a strong bond with that dragon, seeing it be taken away from him must hurt. They’ve been together for so long._

         After some silence, Yuya gave a hearty laugh and managed to turn the tables around on Sora, winning another duel. After such an exciting duel, Sora decided to enroll at You Show and spent more time around Yuya and everyone else. A few days had passed and Yuzu was going with Ayu back to You Show, ice cream in their bags. She was a bit annoyed that she had to travel all that way and then go back but she didn’t want to disappoint them so she bought more than she needed to. She noticed two familiar voices and looked in the direction of two boys hurrying along the street. She heard the words “crush Yuya Sakaki” and “Sawatari” before quietly following them. Arriving at the piers, she saw the two boys enter one of the warehouses before sending Ayu back to the Duel School.

“Big Sis Yuzu, you really can’t expect me to leave you all by yourself.”

“Go on Ayu, just find Yuya and ask him to meet me here after I’ve won.”

          She took her Duel Disk out of her pocket and gave it a little shake. Ayu silently nodded before hurrying along. Yuzu listened intently by the door and failed to notice the cloaked figure watching her from above.


	5. Seeing Double

                Throwing the door of the warehouse open, Yuzu finds Sawatari taking a bite into a pastry. Her sudden entrance startles him, causing him to choke on his food. Without giving him a moment, Yuzu began to berate Sawatari with insults.

“You’re a third-rate, no fourth-rate, no hundredth-rate duelist!”

                Sawatari’s face turned into a scowl as Yuzu took out her Duel Disk, preparing herself. But as Sawatari stood up, another stepped into the warehouse. Their face covered by goggles and a mask, the only distinguishable feature was their spiked purple hair. The rest was covered in a large cloak and tattered red scarf around his neck. He approached and demanded to duel Sawatari. Yuzu was already pumped and ready to go, but he held his hand out in front of her and looked directly at her as he spoke.

“I….don’t want you hurt anymore.”

                The grey eye she managed to see showed a serious young man, and she silently stepped back as he proceeded to duel. His Duel Disk was odd, and didn’t look like any she had ever seen before with a round screen and long body. Everything about this boy was odd, but she felt a familiar warmth from him so she watched as he made his first move. 5 Set Spells and Traps and then he passed. The warm feeling she had went away and she quickly became annoyed. The feeling only became worse as Sawatari proceeded to destroy all of them with the effects of his Monarch monsters. Though when the masked boys cards were destroyed she felt something that she shouldn’t have, real wind.

“Why am I feeling wind when there’s no Action Field?”

_Real Solid Vision_

                Yuzu heard it ring in her head and she pondered what it could mean, she had never heard of something like that. The Solid Vision with mass from Action Duels required special projectors that were nowhere to be found here. As Sawatari quickly entered his Battle Phase, she remembered feeling upset before and berated the mask duelist.

“Why would you try to duel in my place if you’re not even going to play? I’ll take care of this once you..”

                Another quick glance from him gave her a shock and she went back to watching the duel. She felt a confidence coming from him that she couldn’t explain but she knew at the very least, he was on her side.

“I attack you directly with Mobius the Mega Frost Monarch!”

                Sawatari interrupts the silence as his monster runs toward his masked opponent. He was unfazed as he quickly activated the effect of his Spells in the Graveyard. His empty filled had three decayed knights, one of which took the attack from Mobius. Even with a defense up, he couldn’t use that to win. Unless he were to draw a high level monster on his next turn then Yuzu didn’t see any way he could win.

“Using my Level 4 Shadow Veils to build the Overlay Network!”

                Yuzu couldn’t believe what she had just heard. His two monsters had turned into purple streams of energy and disappeared into a pitch-black vortex.

“Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs. Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!”

_Did that boy just say Xyz Dragon?_

Yuzu watched as a dark dragon descended to the field, 2 purple orbs swirling around it. With it’s ability, Treason Discharge, Mobius’ strength was taken away and added to Dark Rebellion. No one could believe that an Xyz Monster could be this powerful, this was Yuzu’s first time seeing one in person. Dark Rebellion rushed in to attack Mobius, setting off a large explosion.

_This situation is getting out of control, find Yuya. You need to find him, NOW._

                Yuzu could feel the voice in her head getting louder with every word. She pondered taking its advice and leaving to find Yuya. I mean this boy seemed to have everything under control, Sawatari had 100 LP left and the warehouse was now in shambles after his monster was destroyed. Deciding it would be best if she just left before things got even worse she headed for the exit but stopped as she heard his conversation with Sawatari.

“What is your connection to Academia?”

                Sawatari insisted that he had no idea what the masked duelist was talking about and eventually it got through. As he headed for the exit, Sawatari activated a Trap that would have meant his victory but without even looking back the masked duelist activated a card of his own and negated it. As the spear from his card aimed, its owner turned around and made his declaration.

“This is the pain and sorrow of the battlefield!”

                The spear launched and barely missed Sawatari but reduced his Life Points to zero. Removing his mask, his faced looked all too familiar to everyone in the room. It was Yuya’s face, but it was more serious as Yuzu got a better look at it. But before she could say anything, her bracelet began to shine and when it was done, the boy was gone now. Sawatari was dragged out by his friends and Yuzu was there alone with the voice in her head.

_He’s not supposed to be here._

                The voice kept saying so much Yuzu didn’t understand. Why did it care so much about Yuya, and now this other boy? Why did it keep trying to give her advice? This piled on to the confusion from what had just happened she was on the verge of tears. Footsteps approached as she saw the masked boy return.

“Hey Yuzu….Yuzu!”

                Wiping away a tear from her eye, she saw that Yuya was in front of her. He was berating her on how she made everyone worry and where he found her. She couldn’t really hear anything Yuya was saying, all she could hear was what the other boy had told her.

_“I don’t want you hurt anymore.” Do I know him from somewhere?_

As she parted ways with Yuya and went on her way home, she thought about what she had heard. The boy showed a great interest in the school, but it was apparent that he didn’t attend and was looking for a place called ‘Academia’, which she had never heard of. Maybe he came from far away. The voice said he wasn’t supposed to be here, so maybe he was from far away. Finally arriving at home, she went to bed in a daze. Before falling asleep she heard the voice speak to her again.

_You need to be careful. Use your new power to protect yourself, it’s why I gave it to you._

The next day was uncomfortable to say the least. Yuzu woke up with one hand clenched around her deck and the other holding her Duel Disk. School was strange too, every time she glanced over at Yuya she only saw the boy from the previous day. Sawatari apparently wasn’t at school that day, or at least she never saw him. Afterwards she headed to Duel School alone and didn’t wait for Yuya or the other kids like she usually did. Her father’s class went by in a blur but as she heard her father talk about different Summons she finally spoke up.

“Dad, what do you know about Xyz Summoning?”

                Her question confused everyone. She felt their eyes on her but continued to ask.

“I mean, I know you don’t teach it here, but you must have heard something right?”

“Yuzu is everything alright?”

                Yuya’s voice rang out to her and she turned to see the other boy again. She stepped back and gripped her Duel Disk in a defensive stance. Shocked at what was going on, she ran out of the Duel School past Gongenzaka and three others. When she was finally alone, Yuzu let herself cry. She wasn’t sure what she was seeing anymore. Was there really someone who looked like Yuya? Even if that was possible, why would he act like he knew her? The Pendulum cards were given to her by a voice she didn’t understand. Her world was changing in only a few days and she just wanted it to stop. In the middle of her crying she received a call on her Duel Disk. It was her father, he was probably worried about her and wanted her to come back. Deciding not to pick up, Yuzu wiped up her tears and ran back to You Show. When she arrived, there were many different people there looking at the Duel field. Yuya exited the room, as did a boy with purple hair and stars near his ear. He looked upset while Yuya walked out with a smile on his face.

“Are you going to be my opponent, latecomer?”

                Yuzu turned to see a dark-skinned girl with long flowing dark hair. She carried a very self-assured smile and looked Yuzu up and down as she reached for her Duel Disk. It was held in a small holster on her hip and she quickly placed it on her wrist.

“I am LDS Fusion Course’s Kotsu Masumi. I sure hope you were worth the wait.”


	6. Luster of her Eyes

                As Yuya exited the arena, he ran to Yuzu who quickly explained what was going on. The LDS Chairwoman, Himika Akaba, accused Yuya of attacking Sawatari. With no real proof to verify that, she has decided to try and take over the Duel School and claim it along with Yuya in a 3 v 3 match. Yuya has just won the first game against Xyz user Hokuto Shijima. Yuzu looked over at her opponent again and she seemed rather impatient, already having her Duel Disk activated and pointing at Yuzu.

“Let’s hurry this up, I need to earn my team a win to make up for _his_ mistakes.”

                Hokuto heard this and retreated into the corner, facing away from everyone. Still emotional from before, she didn’t look at Yuya the entire time he spoke. Without a word she nodded at Masumi and went into the duel arena. Her father activated the Action Field, Crystal Corridor, which he hoped would let his daughter dazzle and shine but her eyes still blankly stared ahead and Masumi took notice of that.

“Your eyes have no luster.”

                The insult was enough to get Yuzu’s attention as she aggressively motioned at Masumi. With a giggle, Masumi started her turn.

“I’ll start this off with the Spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse together Gem-Knights Emerald and Gem-Knight Tourmaline.”

“Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!”

                In a flash of light, Masumi’s Fusion descended to the field, adorning its shining yellow armor. Summoning from her Extra Deck so soon caught Yuzu off guard.

“This girl Fusion Summoned so quickly?”

                With another smile Masumi placed one final card in her Duel Disk.

“I’ll set one card facedown and end my turn.”

                Yuzu was taken back a bit and was struggling to make her next move. Yuya banged on the window and yelled out to her.

“Yuzu! It’s ok, I believe in you! Show her the power you have!”

                Happy to hear the voice of her friend she turned to see the masked boy in the window. She quickly turned away, but heard Yuya’s message ringing in her ears. Gripping her deck with determination she drew her first card.

“With my Scale 1 Baritone the Melodious Songstress, and Scale 9 Alto the Melodious Songstress I set the Pendulum Scale!”

                Like the times before, the Pendulum monsters swirled in their blue columns next to her. Masumi looked confused as she looked over at Yuya and then at Yuzu.

“But I thought that….that only he could Pendulum Summon.”

“Heart of the universe, beat along with my music on this stage. Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!”

                All the visitors from LDS were astonished as Yuzu Pendulum Summoned her monsters onto the field, and in a flash of light, two high-Level monsters were on Yuzu’s field.

“Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, and Level 5 Elegy the Melodious Diva! Elegy’s effect: since she was Special Summoned, Fairy-Type monsters I control gain 300 ATK!”

                Elegy began to sing a song and a yellow aura surrounded her and Mozarta, increasing their ATK.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 -> 2900

Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2000 -> 2300

“Go! Mozarta attacks Gem-Knight Topaz!”

                As Mozarta fired her attack on, Masumi ran to retrieve an Action Card. As she swiped one from one of the columns in the corridor she simply added it to her hand, without trying to activate it.

Masumi: 4000 -> 2900

“Now that my monster has been destroyed, I can activate the Action Card Extra Fragment. When a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck has been destroyed, I can draw one card from my deck.”

                Yuzu ignored her opponent as she continued to apply more pressure with her onslaught of attacks.

“Go Elegy, direct attack on the player!”

                Masumi ran and found another Action Card, again she simply added it to her hand without trying to activate it. Perhaps another dud? Yuzu couldn’t tell with Masumi’s stoic expression. Elegy’s blast hit Masumi, knocking her back a bit.

Masumi: 2900 -> 600

                Despite taking heavy damage, Masumi was unfazed. Yuya and the others watched with anticipation as she took her next turn. Sora however stood against the wall eating his candy, uninterested in the outcome of the duel.

 “My turn then, draw! I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite. Using its effect, I’ll tribute it to Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal.”

“I activate my facedown card, Fragment Fusion! I banish Fusion Materials from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight.”

                Yuya heard Masumi’s card effect and remembered how she had previously send Alexandrite to the Graveyard to Special Summon Crystal. He looked over at Yuzu with concern as the whirlpool of light appeared on Masumi’s field.

“Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combines to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything. Gem-Knight Master Diamond!”

                A large shining warrior emerged, its blade adorning many gemstones. It slammed it into the ground causing it to shake. While Yuzu’s monsters could float, she could feel the vibrations from such a powerful monster.

“This must be her ace monster, if I can feel its strength from here.”

“I’ll activate the effect of Gem-Knight Master Diamond, and banish Gem-Knight Topaz from my Graveyard. Battle Phase.”

                Master Diamond moved into position adorning a yellow aura and rushed towards Yuzu’s monsters.

“Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!”

“They have equal ATK though, why would you risk your ace monster like that?”

“Now I’ll activate the Action Card I picked up earlier. Lackluster. Monsters on the field with ATK or DEF boost return to their original strength.”

                The yellow aura around Mozarta and Elegy faded, causing them to losing their strength.

Mozarta: 2900 -> 2600

Elegy: 2300 -> 2000

                Once in range, Diamond swung its great sword right through Mozarta. With a loud scream, she exploded into yellow particles.

Yuzu: 4000 -> 3700

“Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains the effect of Gem-Knight Topaz, when it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard you take damage equal to its ATK points.”

                Master Diamond stood in place as if it had not heard Masumi. She repeated herself but again Master Diamond did not move. Yuzu then revealed Mozarta in her hand as she placed it into her Duel Disk.

“Pendulum Monsters don’t go to the Graveyard, they’re sent to the Extra Deck. Topaz’s effect doesn’t activate.”

“Hmm, but it looks like your other monster isn’t a Pendulum. Master Diamond will attack that one then since Topaz’s effect allows it to attack twice.”

                Gem-Knight Topaz originally only had 1800 ATK, an effect like that wouldn’t be such a threat under normal conditions. But with Master Diamond boasting 2900 ATK, that effect was far too dangerous. Simply turning to face Elegy, Diamond swung his sword right through Elegy who also turned into yellow particles.

Yuzu: 3700 -> 2800

“Don’t forget Topaz’s effect.”

                This time Master Diamond aimed its sword at Yuzu and a beam shot out like a cannon slamming her against one of the columns.

Yuzu: 2800 -> 800

“It’s over, Gem-Knight Crystal attacks you directly!”

                Yuzu dragged herself around the column and picked up something behind it.

“I won’t lose right now! I activate the Action Card, Evade! Your monsters attack is negated!”

                Crystals attack went past Yuzu but destroyed the column she was hiding behind. She rolled as it came crashing down. Masumi shrugged as she ended her attack.

“Oh well, I guess I end my turn with a set card. The effect of Fragment Fusion activates, destroying my Master Diamond during the End Phase of my turn.”

                Master Diamond disappeared like she said, leaving her with only Gem-Knight Crystal. A 2450 ATK Normal Monster, hardly a threat to Yuzu now that she had Pendulum Summoning. She drew her next card and declared her move.

“Once again, I’ll Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!”

“Here’s a newcomer to the stage, Level 6 Bach the Melodious Maestra! And now returning from my Extra Deck, Mozarta.”

                Compared to Mozarta, Bach was much smaller. But her elegant dress was still on par signifying her status. She shone a yellow aura as she appeared on the field.

“Bach the Melodious Maestra’s effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned I can add a Melodious monster from my Deck to my hand, I pick Aria the Melodious Diva.”

                Shuzo above the field gave a confused look as she added a regular Effect Monster to her hand. It wasn’t another Pendulum Monster, not that it would matter. Pendulum Summoning could only be done once a turn. The worried father watched his daughter look at her hand and managed to mutter to himself.

“Why would Yuzu pick that card now?”

                Yuzu seemed rather self-assured, like this was the move that would assure her victory. She revealed Aria to her opponent and placed it on her Duel Disk.

“I Normal Summon Aria to my field and activate the Spell Transmodify. I send Aria to the Graveyard, and Special Summon from my Deck a LIGHT Fairy Type monster from my Deck, so long as it’s Level 5. I think I’ll pick another Elegy the Melodious Diva!”

                Elegy reappeared on the field and sang its song again. Special Summoned to the field again, its song boosted the strength of all of Yuzu’s monsters.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 -> 2900

Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2000 -> 2300

Bach the Melodious Maestra: 2000 -> 2300

“With Elegy giving my monsters more strength, they’re more than enough to finish you. Battle Phase.”

                The words Masumi was waiting for, she immediately activated her facedown card.

“I activate the Trap Gem-Enhancement!”

“I send Gem-Knight Crystal to the Graveyard and Special Summon a Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard to replace it.”

                Crystal disappeared into a black portal as an armored hand reached out to replaced it. It held a large sword which it used to drag itself onto the field. Masumi’s ace monster had returned.

“Master Diamond is Special Summoned from my Graveyard.”

                Yuzu was startled at first, but she smiled as she saw no present threat in Masumi’s monster.

“It doesn’t matter, if Mozarta attacks into it, they’ll both be destroyed and I can still beat you.”

                Masumi giggled as she pointed to Master Diamonds card.

“I never mentioned Gem-Knight Master Diamond’s other effect did I? For each Gem-Knight monster in my Graveyard it gains 100 ATK!”

Master Diamond: 2900 -> 3000

                Yuzu ran into the corridor, hoping to find an Action Card to help her out of this predicament. As she came across one, she noticed another one right next to it. Masumi was closing in on her, she looked around her and noticed Yuya watching her. Quickly looking away from him she grabbed at a card but ended up hitting the wall. She had aimed at a reflection

“Your eyes are so clouded, you can’t see what’s in front of you?”

                Masumi knelt next to Yuzu and grabbed the real Action Card before she had any time to react. Yuzu gritted her teeth, she had run out of time.

“I..I end my turn.”

                Without a word, Masumi drew her card and motioned for Diamond to attack Yuzu’s Bach.

“I’ll activate this Action Card now, Shining Boost. Master Diamond gains 500 ATK.”

Master Diamond: 3000 -> 3500

                Yuzu stared down at the floor as her monster was destroyed. The force of the attack knocking her down even further, her face against the floor.

Yuzu: 800 -> 0000

MASUMI WIN

“Like I said, no luster.”


	7. Consolation

Yuzu laid on the floor, her defeat astounding everyone. No one had expected Yuzu to Pendulum Summon, or to be defeated by the Fusion user Masumi Kotsu. A hand touched Yuzu’s, it was soft and gentle and slowly pulled upward. Following the pull, Yuzu pulled herself up and saw a warm smile greeting her. Her vision cleared as she saw Yuya’s face, and only Yuya’s face. The realization of her defeat finally hit her and she grabbed hold of her friend. Surprised at first, Yuya wrapped his arms around his friend and shared a warm embrace. The two were lost in their own worlds and were unaware of the group that was now just staring at them.

“If you’re done, we would like to move this along.”

                Lots of coughing could be heard from the crowd as Yuya and Yuzu pulled apart from each other. They looked around to see friend and foe watching them. Faces red, they returned to the spectating room and watched the next duel in silence. Sora had declined to duel the next LDS Duelist, so Gongenzaka was now going to step up and duel the LDS Synchro user, Yaiba Todo. While it was important that You Show win this final duel, Yuzu couldn’t watch what was happening. All that she could remember was being soundly defeated by Masumi.

“She’s so much stronger than I thought she could be. Even Pendulum Summoning was useless against her.”

                Yuzu muttered to herself about the duel that had just taken place. Yuya tried to console her but she shook him off each time. She had failed her friends, even with her new power. All she wanted now was to get stronger.

                Shuzo watched as his daughter sulked over her defeat, and as much as he wanted to be next to her, he couldn’t as principal of You Show Duel School. Gongenzaka’s duel had reached its end with a draw. However Himika Akaba wasn’t having it, demanding a tie breaker game to settle the score. From the hallway stepped a figure in a hooded sweater.

“I will duel him.”

                The figure spoke as he removed his hood to reveal a young man with red glasses that complimented the stern look on his face. Yuya stared down his new opponent and nodded, accepting his challenge. Yuzu looked up again to see the new duel was already underway. She remained in the back and watched as Yuya did his usual opening and ended his turn. His opponent activated a Continuous Spell from his hand and declared his intent to Fusion Summon using its effect. In an instant a Fusion Monster appeared on the field, boasting more strength than Yuya’s lone Whip Snake.

“Fusion Monsters seem so powerful. In an instant there’s a powerful monster on the field for your opponent to deal with. Kind of like when I Pendulum Summon my monsters..”

                Yuzu looked at Masumi and Sora and noted how powerful those two were. She hadn’t watched the other two boys from LDS duel but from what she understood they were powerful too. As Yuya attempted to counter, his opponent easily deterred him and began his turn again. He summoned a Tuner, which made Yuzu look as she heard him utter two words.

“Synchro Summon.”

                In a flash of white light, a new monster had emerged alongside the Fusion. Yuya’s opponent had also mastered Synchro Summoning. Then his two monsters brought back more monsters from his Graveyard to the field, and they both had a level of four. Thinking back to the duel at the warehouse, she knew what was coming.

“You’re saying he can Xyz Summon too?”

                Yuzu was starting to understand that while Pendulum Summoning was a great power, there were still people out there who were beyond her comprehension. He had made it seem so easy to summon such powerful monsters, and easily destroyed all that Yuya had managed to place before him. Despite this Yuya smiled and continued with his show. Pendulum Summoning his ace monster, Yuya managed a slight comeback. But again his opponent was unfazed as his monsters had all returned due to the effect of Wave King Caeser. But just as it seemed like Yuya had enough on his plate, his opponent revealed his trump cards.

“Using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei, and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler I set the Pendulum Scale.”

                Two mechanical statues emerged from the blue columns and floated above everyone. Pendulum Monsters, someone else had managed to obtain their own Pendulum Monsters. And this person was already so powerful that this just seemed like overkill. As he Pendulum Summoned a dark stream of energy engulfed his side of the field and out emerged 3 identical monsters, each with a staggering 3000 ATK. Each was more than enough to take out Yuya’s strongest monster, and that is what they did.

Yuya gave the same look as he did in his duel against Yuzu and struggled to keep himself together. Yuzu gritted her teeth and held onto her deck. She finally understood what Yuya felt that day, to feel like something important to you was being stolen away. But it wasn’t the time for self-pity, her friend was in trouble and he needed her help. She went to the front of the crowd and saw Yuya giving a blank stare to the ceiling. She banged on the window and yelled out to him.

“Snap out of it Yuya! The duel hasn’t ended yet!”

                With a struggle, Yuya Pendulum Summoned his monsters back and managed to destroy on of the Doom King Armageddons. However he wasn’t aware of the other two’s effect to gain ATK equal to the strength of their fallen comrade. With 6000 ATK each, Yuya begrudgingly ended his turn. As his opponent was set to finish him, the Pendulum Monsters in his Pendulum Scale started to shake and the numbers beneath them changed to 2 and 5. They let out sparks of electricity which destroyed the two remaining Doom Kings. While this would typically discourage most duelists, he began to laugh into his hand as he came to a realization.

“How could I have not seen it before? Pendulums are incomplete.”

                Yuya and Yuzu both couldn’t believe what they had heard. Something as powerful as Pendulum Summoning be incomplete? They could be Special Summoned without tributes along with non-Pendulum Monsters. They could also be resurrected from the Extra Deck. What could be missing from that? As if reading Yuya’s stare he raised his hand to his Duel Disk.

“Allow me to demonstrate the further possibilities of Pendulum Summoning.”

                As he was about to make his move, Himika called out to him.

“Reiji!”

                Yuya’s opponent, Reiji, left along with the other LDS people. The only word Yuzu could hear was Masumi mentioning a ‘Marco’ but other than that there were no words as they all left. Shuzo sighed relief as they exited while Yuya dragged himself back to everyone. The children tried to hold him up as he staggered around. Shuzo spoke to everyone once they had come together.

“Well with some minor hiccups, I think we can call today a success.”

                Yuzu stepped to her father with a serious look that made him nervous as she spoke.

“A success Dad? You can’t be serious. They left due to a personal issue, that’s hardly a victory.”

“Our only goal was to drive them away, so we did succeed.”

“Clearly we aren’t strong enough though, I..failed to help and you saw how strong Reiji Akaba was.”

                The arguing continued for a bit until Yuzu turned to Yuya who was still in shock at what Reiji had done.

“How could he have…I thought that...”

                Shuzo tried to get Yuya to calm down, but now knowing for sure that Pendulum Summoning was no longer his, he refused to listen.

“But Pendulum Summoning was never yours to begin with, remember?”

                Yuzu showed Yuya her deck that contained many Pendulum Monsters. He stepped back as Yuzu began to get closer to him. She took him by the hand and walked towards the door.

“Dad, I’ll take care of this. I’ll meet you at home.”

                Before her father could answer, both Yuzu and Yuya were outside of You Show. The sun was setting in the distance and the light shone off Yuya’s goggles.

“Yuya…we talked about this before. You know that Pendulums won’t just be for you.”

                Yuya gritted his teeth as they both sat down. He tried to cut in but Yuzu raised her hand to his mouth.

“Pendulum Summoning is something that we had together, and it’s being given to other people. People who might be able to use it better than we can..”

“Yuzu, what do you mean by that?”

“I mean what Reiji Akaba said, about Pendulums being incomplete. Clearly he sees something that we don’t. And that’s a good thing, it means there’s more for us to do.”

                Yuya looked through his deck and pondered that very thing. He looked at his monsters and tried to think of a strategy that would make them more powerful and he just couldn’t handle it. He thought back to Reiji’s confidence in that final turn. If he had continued than surely….

“Yuya, it’s going to be ok. We can figure this out, together.”

                Yuzu’s hand was now on his and they gave each other a warm look. Yuzu took out her Duel Disk and pointed it at Yuya. He gave a smile and nodded his head. They ran off to a silent place where they would duel together and try to figure out the next level, as a team.


	8. Possible Combinations

                A few days had passed since Yuya had dueled Reiji. Since then Yuzu and Yuya were dueling constantly, matching Pendulum against Pendulum to get stronger. They had certainly improved their skills with Pendulum Monsters, with their matches getting closer and closer. Things were finally feeling like they used to when they were younger, before Yuya’s father disappeared. Yuya would smile more often, real smiles, not the kind he would give when he was upset. Yuzu could feel them becoming closer again, and it made her heart feel warm.

_It hasn’t been like this for a while, things being so calm with you two._

                The voice in her head was speaking to her less since her defeat to Masumi. Yuzu appreciated having her thoughts to herself. But some things the voice said still confused her, especially about Yuya. It was like the voice didn’t trust him, but still cared about his wellbeing. Now taking a break after a few hours of dueling, the two friends decided to go have lunch. Their walk through town went past the LDS building where Yuya saw a familiar spike of blue hair. She pulled Yuya along as she ran towards the school and her suspicions were confirmed, Sora was watching people enter the school. There were a lot of guards nearby each checking over each person walking through the doors. Quickly turning away from the now watching guards she spoke to Sora.

“What are you doing here? You haven’t been to Duel School in days.”

                Sora was surprised that the two of them were standing right behind him. He looked around for an excuse but pouted as he had to tell the truth.

“I came here to look for Reiji Akaba. Someone that interesting, I just have to duel him you know? He was so much stronger than…”

                Yuya shot Sora a look which stopped his train of thought. Nearly choking on his candy, he pointed to Yuzu who was holding onto Yuya’s arm. As the two noticed what was happening, they pulled away and looked in opposite directions.

“Still, you probably noticed that you can’t get into LDS right now. Not with the recent attacks that have been happening. Why not join us for lunch then?”

“I mean that would be nice, but I don’t want to interrupt your date.”

                Yuzu acted like she didn’t hear Sora’s comment and continued onward. As they all sat down and had lunch, the topic of the Junior Youth Championship came up. Yuzu had already qualified, and now Yuya and Sora were getting help for their own qualifications.

“Is that what you two have been up to then? Training for the Junior Youth Championship?”

“Well yes, but we’ve also been trying to figure out our own way of getting stronger. Something beyond what we currently have.”

“Well what have you found so far?”

                Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other, and gave a long sigh. With her head hanging low, Yuzu explained their predicament.

“Well we’re certainly mastering Pendulum Summoning, but there must be something we’re not understanding. Something that Reiji Akaba sees that we can’t figure out.”

“Well you’re certainly not as versatile as he is though. I mean being able to Pendulum Summon on top of Synchro, Xyz, and Fusion. Even I’m impressed.”

                It was a bit difficult to tell if Sora was trying to be polite with his aura of self-confidence. Still Yuzu had to admit, that being so versatile did make Reiji Akaba such a difficult opponent. And not to mention how Sora easily kept pace with Yuya in their own duel. Then there was her own defeat to Masumi Kotsu, another Fusion user. Those cards seem so powerful, and just interesting to Yuzu. She stared at Sora for a bit and continued to talk.

“Well, whatever it is, we only have a few days until the Championship. We need to figure out what to do before then.”

                Sora stood up, now finished with his meal. He had eaten nothing but pastries and was now full of energy.

“I’m sure you guys will be fine, I know I will be at least. Six wins in a row is a piece of cake. See you guys later then!”

                Yuzu’s mind was now filled with the thoughts of Fusion Monsters. How many there seemed to be, and how powerful two small monsters could become once combined into one. She looked at Yuya who was also done with lunch, and was now relaxing.

“So Yuya, what did you think of the LDS kids that came to You Show? Like as Duelists I mean.”

                Yuya sat up, surprised at Yuzu’s sudden change of topic. He gave it a second and in a uncertain voice responded.

“Well they were all pretty different, but seemed like very strong Duelists. I honestly have never seen Xyz or Synchro Summoning before that day, but they seemed interesting. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, just wondering. Do you think you would ever use those kinds of monsters?”

“Well I don’t know how to, so I can’t say for sure.”

“Yeah..I don’t know how to either…”

                Yuzu could still see Sora waiting for the light to change at the corner nearby. Understanding what to do she went off.

“Hey Yuya, can you meet me at the warehouses in let’s say…a hour?”

“The warehouses? Why there?”

“Don’t worry. It’s just an idea I had.”

                With nothing else to say Yuzu sped off after Sora who slowly walked back in the direction of LDS. Yuzu rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the warehouses. Sora was caught off guard and questioned whatever it was that Yuzu was doing.

“Sorry Sora, but I need to ask you something.”

“Can’t you ask me right now?”

“It has to be alone.”

                After a short tugging battle, Yuzu managed to get Sora to go to the warehouses with her. This was the same warehouse where she had met the masked duelist and witnessed him Xyz Summon.

“I’ve been thinking about what I need to do to get stronger for the Junior Youth Championship, and well I think I found a solution.”

“Oh, so why are you only telling me? I thought you were going to do this together with Yuya.”

“I am, I just wanted to ask you first.”

“Ok, ask away then.”

“Would you teach me how to Fusion Summon?”

                Sora’s expression changed from curiosity to concern. He thought to himself for a bit but as Yuzu placed her hands together, pleading, he sighed in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll teach you. It shouldn’t be too hard for you anyway. I guess we should start with this…”

                Sora looked to his right and as Yuzu looked in that direction, she saw nothing but Sora’s face was stern before looking back at Yuzu. He went into this pocket and pulled out a card, Polymerization. He handed it to her and allowed her to read the card.

“This is the most basic card that allows Fusion Summons.”

“Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. So it doesn’t really matter where the monsters are?”

“Not really, unless there are certain ways you want your monsters to leave the field, it doesn’t matter.”

“Certain ways?”

“Like how some cards gain effects when removed by card effects but have to be on the field first, stuff like that.”

                Yuzu pondered what that would mean for her own cards but couldn’t really think of anything. Again Sora looked to his right and began to run into the containers left in the warehouse. Another figure emerged, one she instantly recognized. Sora was chasing the masked duelist, using the moves she had seen in his duel with Yuya. They each took out their duel disks and collided with each other. Now back on the floor, they looked prepared to fight.

_Isn’t Yuya going to be here soon?_

The voice had reminded her that Yuya was in fact coming to the warehouse soon, and seeing someone that looked identical to him would only make him feel worse about things. Yuzu stepped forward between Sora and the masked duelist and took out her Duel Disk.

“You’ve caused me a lot of grief, and I want you to leave.”

                The masked duelist took off his mask and seeing Yuya’s face on him made both Yuzu and Sora step back a bit.

“No, we’re not dueling. This isn’t the place for this. But..”

                He looked straight at Sora who raised his Duel Disk again.

“..I’ll be seeing _you_ later.”

                Without another word he ran out of the warehouse, pushing past a girl with dark long hair. Already looking annoyed this only worsened her mood as she looked at his face.

“Hey, get back here Yuya Sakaki!”

                As she walked in, her face came into full view. Seeing her again so soon made Yuzu a bit annoyed but there she was, Masumi Kotsu. Their eyes met and Masumi gave her another conceited smile.

“Well this is certainly a surprise. Yuzu Hiragi, it’s nice to see you. I can see a bit of luster in your eyes, but it’s not much to speak of.”

                That comment again, it just pressed something in Yuzu. She was ready to challenge this girl to a rematch, extra training or not. Then footsteps approached, heavy breathing could be heard getting closer and in a few seconds Yuya bumped into Masumi. Being pushed the second time seemed to be the breaking point and she finally lost her cool.

“Are you serious?! This is the second time Yuya Sakaki!”

                Yuya looked up at her and tried to speak in between breaths. Yuzu and Sora helped him up as he managed to respond.

“Second time?….I….ran here….from across…town.”

                Masumi looked like she was ready to fight but as she looked into the empty warehouse her composure came back and she stepped inside.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I’m not here for any of you. I’m just investigating where Sawatari was attacked. I assumed the culprit would return at some point.”

                Yuzu thought of the masked boy who was just there and thought to tell Masumi. But honestly the only way to describe him was that he looked like Yuya, and that would lead to a whole mess of issues. She simply shrugged and tried her hardest to get Masumi to leave.

“I don’t know anything about that, it’s been just us waiting for Yuya.”

                Masumi raised her eyebrow but decided that since it really was just them she would just keep looking around the site of the other attacks. Without another word she walked away, narrowly avoiding Yuya as he stood by the door. When her footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore Yuya decided to speak up and address his friends.

“Well that was strange. But why did you ask me to come all the way out here Yuzu?”

“Well I thought the three of us would be alone, but that sort of backfired. Anyway I wanted to tell you something I was planning.”

“Oh? Well I would really love to hear it.”

“I was thinking of asking Sora here to teach me how to Fusion Summon. And this is the first step.”

                She showed the Polymerization card Sora had given her. Yuya looked confused looking at it but then looked at Sora who seemed quite proud of himself. As overconfident as Sora acted at times, he knew Sora was strong and that Yuzu had a pretty good idea.

“I think this is great, you’re working to become stronger Yuzu. I really think this will be helpful for you.”

                Yuzu couldn’t help but blush at Yuya’s praise.

“I asked you to come here afterwards because maybe…you would like to learn Fusion as well?”

                At the sound of that Sora lit up and clamored towards Yuya. Despite his shorter height, he pulled Yuya down to his eye level with an arm over his shoulder. He took out some of his cards and showed them to Yuya.

“I would really love to teach you. And you look like a quick study.”

                Yuya shook Sora off and gave a kind smile. He looked at his two friends and couldn’t help but tear up a bit.

“It’s a very kind offer, but these next four duels are going to be the most important ones I’ll have. If I lose even one, I won’t be able to make it to the Junior Youth Championship.”

                He walks up to Yuzu and holds the hand holding Polymerization.

“I want you to try your hardest for this Yuzu, we’ll both do our hardest and go forward together!”

                With smiles on their faces they set off for home. Yuzu looked over the Polymerization card from time to time, and thought of how she could best utilize it in her deck. When the time finally came to part ways with Yuya and Sora, she couldn’t help but give him another large smile.

_Such a warm feeling, it’s hard to imagine him being like this._


End file.
